


a midnight snack

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is just hungry, M/M, Oneshot, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Atsumu just wants a midnight snack, Kiyoomi is missing his husband in bed, that's all
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 285





	a midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> because of that angsty sakuatsu i posted a couple days ago, I wanted something a little nicer and softer, so here yall go! Hope you enjoy this short oneshot

Miya Atsumu didn’t usually get a hankering for snacks in the middle of the night, but for some reason, tonight his stomach was growling and he felt a need to get something, just to tide himself over until morning.

Carefully, he slipped out of bed so as to not wake his lovely husband, and padded into the kitchen to gauge what he could snack on. He heard his stomach growl louder as he thought about all the yummy things he could eat, eagerly opening the refrigerator to see what there was to eat.

...Not really much of anything, so onto the freezer.

Aha, bingo, ice cream. Sure, it was only plain vanilla but he could probably find toppings to put on it. He took it out and set it on the counter, grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards, humming a tune to himself as he moved around the kitchen.

He was standing at the counter, scooping the ice cream into the bowl when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “What’s up Omi-omi?” He asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Kiyoomi muttered something incomprehensible, choosing to hold his husband tighter and nuzzle his face further into the back of his head instead of repeating himself.

“Gotta use your words Omi.” Atsumu chuckled as he drizzled some chocolate over the scoops of vanilla.

“Why’re you down here…” He mumbled softly, pressing lazy kisses on the back of his head. 

He chuckled, his cheeks heating up at the kisses. “Got hungry Omi, that’s all… Ya miss me or somethin’?” He teased gently, laughing at Kiyoomi’s grumbles.

“No, the bed just got cold without you that’s all..” Kiyoomi huffed, pulling away from him. “You’re going to rot your teeth with all that sugar.”

Atsumu gasped, snickering as he ate a spoonful of his ice cream. “Mm, but it’s sooooo yummy Omi-omi, you sure you don’t want any?”

He shook his head, standing off to the side. “No.”

“You gonna go back to bed?”

Kiyoomi considered this, shaking his head as he sat down at the table, waiting for him to join him. “No, I guess I’ll join you.”

“Aw, don’t want me to be lonely?” Atsumu grinned and sat down across from him, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth. “You’re so kind to me, I must have the best husband ever.”

Kiyoomi sniffed, “Don’t talk with your mouthful, and no, I just figure you’ll finish soon so I won’t have to wait long.”

He chuckled, looking at him before continuing to eat. “Mm, whatever you say Omi-omi.”


End file.
